Pluto's Knight
by kawaiigurl42589
Summary: Sailor Pluto runs away and into the Gates of Time...Cowboy Bebop/Sailor Moon crossover
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop they belong to their owners. ^_^  
  
[A/N: This is just some random couple I've come up with and Setsuna is so lonely... That's why I made this story ^-^ ... oh yea this is Setsuna's first day to watch The Gates of Time.]  
  
Chapter 1: Alone .:Pluto's Knight:.  
  
Well, here I am on the first day on the job protecting the "Gates of Time". I didn't know there would be so many rules, I never did like rules but I must obey the rules. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are probably having a meeting with Queen Selenity about the Negaverse. Saying that we should be on a look out.  
  
Mother and Father did tell me I should choose my suitor. They are all nice and handsome and all....I know that they want me for my beauty or my power, still there's something missing I just don't know what it is.  
  
Here I am at the Gates of Time...Protecting it, and nothing to do but just stand there and protect since there's nothing to do but just standing here leaning at my staff....Then, mother called me. She told me that she had found the perfect suitor for me. Confused on what was going on I just followed mother on what was going on.  
  
I followed mother as she kept on blabbing about my perfect suitor. His name was Chronos mother said as we pass through the halls and into father's throne. There I see father and some man with gray hairs, gray beard, and some glasses, he also was wearing this some kind of seal that I don't know firmly on his breast plate armor, a long elegant violet cape and a crown on his head. I'd say he was around 50 or maybe older. "Ah, My daughter you came in just in time." Said father. "I want you to meet your suitor, Setsuna."Said mother.  
  
I couldn't believe it! HE is my suitor, I know I like old guys you know around 25 to 30 or so. But this guy is old enough to be my grandpa."Hello..." Chronos said his voice was soft and kindof uptight, as he began to go around me...Observing me, watching my every moves.  
  
"Ah---she's beautiful." Said Chronos "She's beatiful as you said Hades maybe even more.." he continued "Now remember our deal." Father smirked, then nodded and shook Chronos's hand."Deal." Chronos said and he left...  
  
"Father, how--could you..." I said and I was on the verge on crying. "I'm sorry Setsuna we made an agreement and you WILL marry him." Father said.  
  
Father....he betrayed me probably one of the only people I trust, deceived me. "Why---why did you do that..." I cried then ran, ran far from home and into the "Gates of Time"....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.^^;; ~R&R~ kawaiigurl42589: so waddaya think of my story? Good? Bad? Pls R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop.^^ Kawaiigurl42589: Hi!!!!! Kawaiigurl here and telling you that should review my stories!!!!!^^. N ewayz here is the next part of the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Away  
  
Pluto's Knight  
  
"Freeze!" Spike shouted and starting to get my gun "Feh, I refuse to stop at a lowlife bounty hunter like you." said Vicious, ugh, must they do it the hard way thought Spike as Vicious started to get his sword.  
  
"How about a mano-to-mano fight, no weapons just our fists."  
  
"....Fine."  
  
Vicious removed his sword and gun. While, Spike Spiegel put awayed his gun. And the fight begun, Spike did a hook, but Vicious dodged it. Then, Vicious went behind Spike and rapidly socked him with his fists. Spike was in distress but kicked him right in the balls. It was a powerful blow, but Vicious pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Hey! I said no weapons!" Spike bellowed  
  
" I lied.." Vicious said and thrust the dagger near Spike's heart. It was a short fight and I was expecting a rather long one Vicious thought. "Kill him." Vicious whispered. But the Red Dragons heard him and started to beat the crap out him. Spike on the other hand was bleeding plentifully and in needed to go to a hospital fast.  
  
"Hey let's get outta here da boss want him to die, right?" said a Red Dragon member  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Let's leave him 'ere, I mean look at him, he's gonna bleed ta death."  
  
"....Right."  
  
"SO LET'S LEAVE HIM THERE!"  
  
"eh...Fine."  
  
So Spike was alone and was bleeding to death, Spike was about to lose hope, when Jet came along with some groceries with one of his hand  
  
"Spike! Damn I can't--" Jet cursed but was suddenly interrupted when a young woman came  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt but I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome and where is the nearest hospital?"  
  
"A few blocks."  
  
"Quickly, we must go before he dies."  
  
Spike Speigel was in conscience but made it just in time into the hospital.  
  
"Thank you, for--uh--helping my friend here.." said Jet and was seriously blushing at the young woman.  
  
"Your welcome.." said Setsuna as she watched Spike then looks at Jet. He was a man in his 30's, bald, but have a beard and some sideburns, and had a robotic arm. Half robot, interesting thought Setsuna.  
  
God she's gorgeous thought Jet and Setsuna caught him staring at her, when he saw her he looked away. "So, I think you should head home now--uh-"  
  
"Setsuna.."  
  
"You should head home now.."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I had a fight with mother and father.."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"About--" I could trust him..I mean he is a friendly guy..thought Setsuna and continued. " I had a fight---about-- my fiancé."  
  
"Your engaged?"  
  
"Yes but I ran away and found you guys...I thought I might help----and--" Setsuna was weeping quietly, tears ran through her face.  
  
"It's okay...You can stay with us for a while.." Jet said pitying the poor girl.  
  
"Thank you--"  
  
"Jet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Please R&R... 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop.^^  
  
Chapter 3: A New Home.  
  
Pluto's Knight  
  
"Well she's not sleeping in my room." Said another woman with short purple hair, and a short red headband.  
  
" Yay! Pretty lady coming with us! Ed like!"shouted a 10 year old genius, with short red hair and goggles, but a bit wild. Ein barked then panted.  
  
" She's sleeping in Spike's Bedroom and that's that!" said Jet  
  
"Why? I know you like her Jet why don't she sleep with you?" said the young woman.  
  
"I--uh-Faye don't tell everyone." Jet said and blushing like an idiot.  
  
"Yea- uh-huh, What is it Jet?" said the young woman known as Faye coming closer to Jet so curiously.  
  
"Don't tell everyone but I--"  
  
"Yea come on? What is it?"  
  
"I--snore." Jet whispered. Faye looked at him, then laughed.  
  
"Huh? What's so funny? Ed wants to know?" the young girl said a.k.a Ed.  
  
" It's Jet he--"  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"Snores!!!"  
  
"What's so funny? Ed no get it?"  
  
" You are so naive Ed.."  
  
"I know ^-^"  
  
Then Setsuna came in with her clothes from yesterday. "You know the hospital called and we should pick up Spike." Setsuna said.  
  
"Yay! Your the pretty lady!" Ed shouted  
  
"I think it would be best if Setsuna and I went." Jet said  
  
"Why? Are you guys gonna do? Go out on a date?" Faye said in a teasing voice. Making Jet blush and Setsuna very confused.  
  
"We should go now." Setsuna said  
  
"Yes, let's go." Jet said.  
  
They went to Jet's ship the Hammer Head. It was a 30 minute ride from the Bebop to the hospital. But they were 10 minutes late. Spike was in his bed almost out of conscience.  
  
"I'm glad that we made it just in time.." Setsuna said quietly to herself. Then, Spike's eyes fluttered open slowly. And the first thing he saw was Setsuna. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

Disclaimer:I Do not Own Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop This is mostly a flashback in the past and why Setsuna's marrying Chronos. this is probably a long one..  
  
Chapter 4: Love at first sight.  
  
Pluto's knight  
  
*Flashback ( In his dream when he's unconscience.)*  
  
"This is the best knights in all of Pluto, King Hades."  
  
"This is the knights my daughter has to choose from." Said a loud booming and powerful voice known as King Hades, ruler of Pluto. "Follow me men."  
  
Huh? Where the hell am I thought Spike and followed King Hades, Spike looked around to see all the people there.  
  
"She's gonna fall for me!"  
  
"No way! She's gonna fall for me!!!"  
  
What the hell are they talking about?  
  
"You guys are both wrong she's gonna fall for me!"  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Spike. All of the "knights" looked at Spike then let out a repulsive laughter.  
  
"You know the princess?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, she's the most beautifal gal you'll ever meet pal, and if you win her heart, the whole planet is under your control."  
  
"Who is she? What does she look like? Do we really get to control the whole planet? Do we--"  
  
"Where here, Remember you have 30 minutes..." said King Hades, he opened the door and there was a heavenly young girl around her 20's looking outside the window, then at King Hades. She smiled and went up to meet her suitors. All the Suitors where introduced except for Spike... And when it's finally Spike's turn.  
  
"That's it! Time Limit's Over! Get out of my castle!" King Hades screamed and all the men left hoping for the Princess to choose them.  
  
"But Father, I haven't introduced myself to him." said the princess, pointing at Spike. Spike was about to leave when King Hades yelled to him.  
  
"Young man! get back here!"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Yea old man, what do you want?"  
  
"Introduce yourself to my daughter." Liking Spike already. It kind of reminded it of himself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Setsuna and I am the princess of Pluto, what is your name, sir?"  
  
"It's Spike, Princess Setsuna." Spike kissed her hand and blushed in embarassment, then looked at Setuna. Setsuna smiled at Spike, then looked at the time..  
  
"Father, I need to go to the meeting, May I go?"  
  
"Yes, you may but take Spike with you."  
  
"Yes, father." Setsuna looked at Spike and noticed how cute he looks when he smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed in the shade of red. Why am I feeling this way? It feels like butterfly's in my stomach Setsuna thought.  
  
"Let's go princess you don't want to be late." Spike grabbed her hand gently, and went into the transporter.  
  
"You do have your key, right?"  
  
"Yes, I --I-think I do, let me go check." Setsuna went through her pockets till the key dropped out.  
  
"I'll get it" they both said. Setsuna got the key first then Spike's hand came in a bit late.  
  
"Sorry!" Spike said as his cheeks flushed. Setsuna smiled and put the key and placed it into the hole and turned it. Bright and flashy lights lit up.  
  
"Coordination : Saturn." Setsuna typed  
  
"Thank you it will take you 20 minutes to get there." the computer said and blasted off. It was quiet in space. Setsuna looked on the window and couldn't help but wonder about her emotions...Spike had nothing to do, checked his pockets and found a little necklace. It was a gold little heart in a golden chain, and it also had a little ruby in the middle . When he touched the ruby part of the of the golden little heart a sad song played. Setsuna startled by the noise she looked at Spike and the little golden heart who played the song "How Do I Live?"  
  
"Where did you get it." asked Setsuna.  
  
"I bought this with the leftover money I got to impress---"  
  
"Impress?"  
  
"To impress---you." Spike said quietly waiting for her to laugh at the worthless little thing with his leftover money that he desired for. I should have gotten that diamond necklace..  
  
Instead, she said "It's beautiful Spike, and thank you." Setsuna went up and kissed him on the cheek. Spike was baffled and red as a tomato......  
  
"But-But-but what about the gifts your suitors gave you."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Theyr'e WAY better than mine!"  
  
"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Spike, it really doesn't matter how expensive or beautiful it is... What really matters is you worked hard to get me this gift.. To impress me.." Spike stared deeply at her scarlet eyes and Setsuna gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Your really beautiful Setsuna both inside and outside..." Spike said aloud.  
  
"You too..." Setsuna answered. Their face was a few inches closer...REALLY close and...  
  
"Now at Saturn." the computer interrupted. The couple stopped and looked away with their cheeks flushed in embarassment.  
  
"Thank you Spike." Setsuna spoke in a professional manner and walked away.  
  
"Umm..Princess aren't I suppose to escort you?"  
  
"Yes, sorry I forgot."  
  
"That's allright." Spike smiled again making her blush once more. And went into Saturn's Castle  
  
.:Pluto's Kingdom ( Yea, I know. but still!):.  
  
"You know your daughter is falling for that bum." As they saw Setsuna blushing for Spike in the magic mirror.  
  
"I happen to like that bum your talking about."  
  
"Very sorry your highness. But I don't trust that tramp ruling the kingdom."  
  
"Listen Chronos! I will let my daughter's heart choose than me choosing her suitor!" King Hades screamed  
  
"But Your highness!" Chronos said and on the verge to strangle him.  
  
"No more discussion about my daughter's future Chronos! Let's talk business. How's thing's at Cronos?" [A/N: the moon on pluto--I think....MUST RESEARCH!!!!]  
  
"Excellent..." Chronos thought as he didn't pay attention to the Hades's useless speeches....  
  
"--And that would be all for today Chronos."  
  
"Hades? I was wondering if you could come to Cronos for dinner to talk about business and life."  
  
"That would be splendid! I'll bring my--"  
  
"No!--I mean you and I alone your highness."  
  
"Well.....Allright. I'll see you tonight."  
  
.:In Chronos's Lab:.  
  
"I have create the perfect elixir for my 'dear old friend' " Chronos laughs evilly and began to pour it into the wine.  
  
~Tonight~  
  
"My my Chronos my dear old friend you must have outdone yourself! This food is delicious!" King Hades said  
  
"Yes, my best cooks are here making this feast old friend."  
  
"Can I have one of your cooks? Nah, just kidding! But let's have a toast to Chronos for the best food in the universe!"  
  
"I have my good wine for this Hades ol' buddy!"  
  
"Then get it! I can't wait!" Chronos found his wine with the elixer on it. You will do what I say Hades "ol' buddy"  
  
"Here it is!" Chronos poured the wine and Hades started drinking--er--rather chugging the wine. After all the wine was gone Hades was half asleep.  
  
"Hades you will listen to my command..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to marry your daughter starting tomorrow..."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Now none of this happened and make her fall in love with me......"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Now you will go home and tell her tommorow."  
  
"Yes.." And Hades Started to walk home. And when he reached to Pluto he kissed her daughter good night. And his wife a good night kiss...Until tomorrow.  
  
[A/N: I'm like too lazy to write the rest and here what happened King Hades tells his wife Queen Phospherone that he found a fiancee' for Setsuna and--It a repeat of Chapter 1]  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
The first thing Spike saw was Setsuna. His vision wasn't right though the background was kind of blurry making it somewhat hazy. When he saw her her beautiful crimson eyes almost as red as wine, her ruby lips they were almost scarlet as blood, And her waterfall of dark green hair when it touches his face it was smooth as silk, and don't forget her fragrance of roses. The smell of it tickles his nose, it was like a garden of roses. Who is she? An angel a goddess? No more like that princess in my dream... Spike thought.  
  
"Are you ok, sir?" Setsuna asked Spike quietly.  
  
Her voice was smooth and calm, her melodious voice was like a harp. He couldn't help but just wonder where she came from and haven't he seen her before in a different--nah-...Maybe it was all just a dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Damn! that must be my longest chapter ever! Well, PUH-LEAZE R&R!!!! I need more reviews to continue this story.... T.T (And I'm really sorry for not updating this story for a long time. *laughs uneasily*) 


End file.
